


Bitter Sweet

by ABlueLightInTheDark



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Also Clizzy, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, Fluff, I love those dorks, Like, M/M, Raphael Has A Sweet Tooth, Saphael, Simon blushes a lot, Simon loves his coffee (and his boyfriends) bitter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they love each other, because why not, like a lot, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlueLightInTheDark/pseuds/ABlueLightInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I… I’m sorry. You just looked like the typ of person who drinks their coffee black.“ Simon stutters and rubs his neck, trying to hide the shaking of his hands. “What do you want then?“</p><p>The guy actually smirks at him and lets his eyes wander over Simon for a moment, before he answers. </p><p>“What I want from you would be really inappropriate to say out loud in here…“ he trails of for a moment, letting the words sink in and then smirks even wider when Simon flushes bright red in the matter of seconds.<br/>“But for the coffee, I would like a caramel macchiato.“</p><p>Or </p><p>The one where everybody thinks that Simon has a sweet tooth and Raphael loves the bitter stuff, but it's actually vise versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop writing stuff I am not supposed to write. Honestly, I am so sorry for the few people who prompted me on tumblr, because I literally am writing everything but the prompts! I will write them! Just... like, wait a bit longer. 
> 
> Other than that enjoy this horribly fluffy coffee-shop au, that wouldn't leave me alone after I started to discuss it with Java1.  
> It's multichaptered, too! I really hope you guys like it. 
> 
> As always, English is not my mother language, so if you find any mistakes tell me about them i the comments! 
> 
> -Blue-

Simon likes his job at the coffee-shop.  
He likes the people, the coffee, the comfort, the happy atmosphere.  
He also knows that he’s good at what he does.  
Making coffee isn’t exactly hard, he knows that, but making _good_ coffee is a complete different thing. You have to do it with commitment, with _love_.  
So that’s what he usually does. He greets the customers with a bright smile and chats with them. It’s easy to find out what sort of coffee typ those people are. 

The sweet, cute ones usually don’t like the bitter, strong stuff, while business man in suits normally go for exactly that instead of a sugary frappuccino. 

Simon likes to make people happy, so he often makes coffee-art or draws little (crappy) doodles onto the paper cups, when the coffee is ordered to go.  
The grateful smile he gets is always worth the extra work, although there are a few people who don’t seem to like his positive attitude.  
He’s good at spotting those, too, and tries to stay on professional basis with them, instead of being his goofy self. 

Simon’s chatting with Isabelle, one of his college friends, while preparing her cappuccino when the door opens and he turns towards it to see who just came in. 

His jaw nearly drops as he just stares at the stranger, who’s now making his way towards the counter, a frown on his face that could probably kill people.  
He’s absolutely stunning.  
Dark black hair gelled back with effort, deep brown eyes that are now facing Simon, and perfectly shaped eyebrows lifted in a really cocky movement.  
His designer jacket is hugging his broad shoulders and those jeans should be _illegal_. 

Simon swallows hard before he snaps out of his trance and turns to Isabelle again, who’s grinning like a maniac. 

“Simon, close your mouth, you’re drooling.“ she giggles and Simon sticks his tongue out at her. 

“Shut up, I’m not.“ he mumbles, but he can feel a soft blush rising on his cheeks. 

“If you say so. But please, don’t jump him while you are at work and especially while I’m still here. I was never a fan of neither voyeurism nor public sex.“ Isabelle says with a wink that has Simon choking on his own spit.  
He nearly drops her drink while he’s coughing and shoots her a death glare, that would probably make other people run.  
But Isabelle just laughs and takes the drink out of his hand, before dropping the cash onto the counter. 

“It was nice seeing you, Simon, but I gotta go now. Don’t want Clary waiting for me.“ she announces and Simon rolls his eyes at the lovey-dovey expression on her face when she mentions her girlfriend. 

“Yeah, just go. Please, I do not want to get embarrassed by you even further.“ he says but there’s a grin on his face that betrays him. 

Isabelle laughs. “I would _never_ try to embarrass you, Si!“ she chirps before she turns around and then is gone with the blink of an eye. 

Simon can just shake his head at her. How did he even befriend this weird human being?

Someone coughs and he get’s ripped out of his thought to realize that Mister Hot-fucking-damn is now standing in front of him, with a still raised eyebrow on his face. Had it been raised the whole time? Was that even possible? 

Simon blinked a few times at the man before flashing him his usual bright customer-smile. 

“Hi, I’m Simon, welcome to Java Jones!“ 

“Hello.“ 

Simon frowns a bit at the short answer, but then his brain snaps and remembers that there sadly are people who are not as enthusiastic and friendly as him.  
It kind of bothers him that the guy seems so unfriendly, because he’s totally dating material. Well, at least hist looks are…

Simon still doesn’t let his smile slip, although his fingers start to get a little twitchy, as they always get when he’s nervous.  Hot people in general make him nervous, but since his best friends literally are all hot people he kind of is used to it. More or less. Unfriendly people make him even more nervous and the fact that that dude is both kind of freaks him out. 

“Coffee black or am I wrong?“ He asks, unsure.  
Normally he would be confident with his guess, because his counterpart literally looks like he eats the souls of small children (which basically is how strong, black coffee tastes), but for some reason he’s not so sure this time. 

“You are wrong.“ It’s an unfriendly snarl, but somehow it makes Simon shiver. The other man has a voice that reminds him of rough sex, deep and raspy, with a smug undertone. 

“I… I’m sorry. You just looked like the typ of person who drinks their coffee black.“ Simon stutters and rubs his neck, trying to hide the shaking of his hands. “What do you want then?“

The guy actually smirks at him and lets his eyes wander over Simon for a moment, before he answers. 

“What I want from you would be really inappropriate to say out loud in here…“ he trails of for a moment, lets the words sink in and then smirks even wider when Simon flushes bright red in the matter of seconds.  
“But for the coffee, I would like a caramel macchiato.“

Simon gapes at him for a second.  
First of all, how dare him hit on Simon so bluntly. What the hell is he supposed to say after such a dirty pick-up line?  
Second of all: a caramel macchiato? What the actual fuck?  
And since Simon has no verbal filter, that’s exactly what he blurts out after a few moments of awkward silence. 

“A caramel macchiato? Are you kidding?“

The guy frowns. “Why would I? Do you not have that?“ 

Simon shakes his head in unbelief. “No… I mean, yes, yes of course we do, but are you sure? That you want a caramel macchiato?“ 

“Yes? Is there a problem with that?“ The look on the mans face turns into something that Simon can only describe as passive aggressive and he hurries to blurt out a “No!“, before he's going to get murdered. 

“I just… You don’t look like a person with a sweet tooth.“ he mumbles and looks down onto the counter, hoping that the other one doesn’t notice his blush. 

To his surprise the man chuckles and a relieved breath escapes him. Thank God, he has a few more years to live… 

“Well, that’s interesting. How would you even know what sort of taste I have after knowing me for literally three minutes?“ he asks and Simon looks up with a apologizing smile on his face. 

“I don’t know? I usually am pretty good at guessing what sort of taste my customers have.“ he shrugs before finally grabbing a cup and then starts to prepare the drink. 

“Seems like you still have to work a bit on your people-knowing skills.“ the guy says with a smirk and when Simon turns around while waiting for the coffee to be done, he sees him leaning against the counter in such an effortlessly graceful movement that it makes his breath catch in his throat. 

“Maybe I only have to work on getting to know you? Since it works with every other person…“ he stops when the guy smirks at him. 

“How about you start with asking me for my name? That would be a good start before going further, don’t you think, _Simon_?“ 

Simon swallows at the way the man pronounces his name. It sounds so sinfully dirty, that he can feel his cheeks turning red again. 

“I, uh… Yeah. Um, so, what _is_ your name?“ 

“Raphael.“ 

Raphael. It’s a beautiful name, for a even more beautiful person. Simon wants to say it, wants to know how the letters would roll off his tongue when he moans them into soft sheets, but he bites his tongue before he can do anything stupid. 

“I… Nice name.“ he babbles and then closes his eyes, grimacing.  
Nice name… God, how stupid did that sound? 

To his surprise Raphael grins. “Thank you. Got it from my mamá.“ 

Simon chuckles and then turns around again to finish Raphael’s drink.  
With a look at the other mans face he pours an extra portion of caramel sirup into the coffee, before he puts the lid on and scribbles a little heart onto the paper cup. 

He realizes what he has done just when he hands the cup over to Raphael and feels the urge to get swallowed by the ground.  
Holy crap, how often could one embarrass themselves within ten minutes. 

Raphael stares at the little heart for a moment and Simon’s fingers nervously start to twirl the pencil, but then Raphael looks up again and smiles softly. 

It’s not a smirk or a grin, but a generous smile and Simon’s sure that his own face lights up like a fucking christmas tree, but he doesn’t care at all. 

“Keep the change.“ Raphael holds out his hand with the cash and Simon takes it, ignoring the feeling that tingles pleasantly on his skin when his fingers brush against Raphael’s and then smiles at the other man. 

“Thank you.“ He wants to say something, wants to know if he will see him again or if this was just a casual flirt without any serious intentions, but when he opens his mouth nothing comes out, so he closes it again and just awkwardly watches Raphael take a sip of the caramel macchiato. 

Raphael licks his lips and then looks up, catching Simon’s glance with a smirk. 

“See you.“ He winks and then walks out of the coffee-shop without another word, and Simon can’t help himself but huff, because this has been the second time that someone pulled a dramatic exit on him. 

He also can’t help himself but smile idiotically as he stares at the door Raphael just walked through and wonder if he meant it. 

Simon really hopes that he did. 


	2. Black Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff (with maybe a hint of angst?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most tooth rotting, sickly sweet piece of fluff I have ever written. Honestly, I think I got diabetes while writing this...  
> I'm horribly, horribly sorry.  
> Still hope you enjoy it!

Raphael totally meant it. 

After their first encounter in the coffee-shop he is now a daily visiter.  
He comes every day at the same time and always, _always_ orders a caramel macchiato.  
It seems to take a sick pleasure out of him and Simon is pretty damn sure that he heard him moan around the sweet liquid once or twice. 

Which is totally not distracting. Not. At. All. 

They start to talk a lot. At the beginning it’s mostly flirting and a shit ton of bickering, but after a few weeks Simon really gets to know Raphael. 

He learns that although Raphael always is a smug asshole, he’s also really caring and protective. And possessive, going after the looks he shoots Clary when she visits one day at the same time as Raphael.  
Simon nearly laughs out loud at the pout Raphael presents when Simon hugs his best friend and Clary grins at the boy before declaring that she in fact has a girlfriend and does not, in any way, want to be in a relationship with Simon, so Raphael doesn’t have to worry.  
On that Simon turns bright red and Raphael just grins, his tense posture relaxing visibly. 

Simon also learns that Raphael is Latino, just like himself, although he always lived in New York. Raphael speaks fluent Spanish and he curses in it, sometimes mumbles some Spanish under his breath and although Simon does speak a bit Spanish he can’t keep up with the fast and complicated sentences. 

Raphael’s family consists of his four younger brothers, his hard working mother and him.  
He loves to wear fancy clothes, plays the piano and the guitar and he can sing, apparently and Simon is really excited to hear that, since he himself is in a band. 

Raphael lifts one eyebrow when Simon tells him and asks if they are any good, on which Simon just sticks his tongue out and tells him to form an opinion himself.  
The invitation gets taken with a smirk and Simon sees Raphael standing in the corner of the bar at their next gig. He’s already gone when Simon finally comes off the stage and Simon can’t help but be a bit disappointed.

Raphael makes up for it the next day though, because he has this _look_ on his face the entire time he stays at the coffee-shop that makes Simon’s cheeks heat up and his skin crawl.  
That day he has to fight the urge to kiss Raphael stronger than ever.

It’s maybe a month into their daily coffee-shop meetings when he finally works up the courage to scribble his phone number on Raphael’s drink.  
Raphael doesn’t stay long that day, because he has to meet with a friend of his (Simon totally does _not_ get jealous) and Simon really hopes that he notices the phone number and doesn’t throw the cup away.  
He’s not exactly eager to get called by a stranger who found his number in the trash. 

His anxiety reached a whole other level when Raphael finally texts him six hours (no, he didn’t count…) later. 

Simon can’t help himself but safe his number under `grumpy vampire <3´. 

After that they text each other in every free minute. Simon has literally no idea how they keep their conversation running, but it works somehow and he isn’t one to complain.  
Not when his heart flutters every time he hears the ding of his phone and when he finally has someone to geek out with, because - surprise, surprise - Raphael is a huge fucking nerd. Maybe not as much as Simon, but he’s pretty damn geeky in his own way. 

Isabelle and Clary keep teasing him about it. Of course Izzy remembers Raphael when Clary tells her about Simon’s new crush and the amused spark in her eyes makes Simon get defensive, although he doesn’t know why.  
He does not need to defend Raphael from his friends, but he does anyway and he knows that they find it utterly amusing. 

Simon also makes sure that the two lovebirds don’t come to the coffee-shop the same time as Raphael does again, because all they do is embarrass him.  
After two months Simon finally get’s a different kind of text from Raphael, asking him if he’s free after his shift at the coffee-shop. 

Simon nearly drops his phone, hands shaking slightly as he texts an excited yes.

Raphael is standing outside the coffee-shop, his usual suit replaced with the nice designer leather jacket he wore when they first met.  
His pants are hugging his ass so nicely that Simon has to basically tear his gaze away from it and Raphael smirks at him, but doesn’t say anything.  
Simon isn’t sure of it, but he thinks that Raphael’s wearing eyeliner and when Raphael notices his curious expression he sighs and rolls his eyes, explaining that it was one of his friends, who apparently likes to experiment with make-up. 

Simon silently thanks that guy for it, because damn, does it suit Raphael.

“Where are we going anyway?“ Simon asks after a few minutes they walked beside each other in comfortable silence. 

“Getting coffee.“ Raphael’s smirk is smug and Simon frowns, but shrugs. Who is he to complain, he loves coffee and he lov- likes, _likes_ Raphael, so this sounds better than hanging out alone watching Netflix and eating ice-cream.

They are walking towards Central Park Simon notices and he smiles slightly.  
He loves Central Park. Loves the trees and the lakes and the feeling of escaping the skyscrapers and smog for a few hours. 

Raphael pulls him into a tiny coffee-shop near one of the entrances of Central Park and Simon breathes in the rich, heavenly smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked goods.

“I thought maybe you would like to try coffee made somewhere else than the shop you work in. I know for a fact, that it can get kind of… dull.“ 

Simon smiles at that and nods affirmative. Raphael is right, the coffee doesn’t get _bad_ , but it does get kind of boring. 

There is a small Asian girl with blue hair standing behind the counter and Simon raises his eyebrows in surprise when Raphael greets her with a smile.  
Her gaze falls upon Simon and he waves awkwardly, before he watches in confusion as Raphael opens the door that leads him behind the counter and takes a cup out of one of the cupboards. 

“So, baby, what do you want?“ 

Simon blushes furiously at the nickname, especially when the blue haired girl giggles at him, before he walks towards the counter, still confused about what is happening. 

Raphael started calling him baby a few weeks ago, after he found out that Simon’s younger than him.  
Simon is pretty damn sure that it’s because he enjoys teasing Simon with it, since he never knows how to respond to it.  
Like, what the hell is he supposed to say? He for sure isn’t going to start calling Raphael `daddy´.  
Although the thought does deepen the blush on his cheeks even more and he blinks a few times to ban the thought. 

“I… What are you doing?“ he finally asks and Raphael chuckles. 

“I work here.“ 

“You work here?!“ Simon gapes at him and Raphael shrugs. 

“Yeah, I work the morning shift and the first time I came to your shop I hadn’t slept well and needed another coffee before going to my class and Java Jones was on my way from Magnus.“

“Why the hell did you come back after that? You could have just gotten free coffee everyday here instead of spending money at Java Jones?“ Simon is scandalized, how could Raphael not take the opportunity of free coffee seriously? Simon would be broke if he went to another coffee shop every time he wanted some coffee…

“Not for the coffee, that’s for sure.“ The Asian girl behind the counter interferes and Raphael shoots her a look that would make even Snape jealous. 

“Shut up, Lily.“ he grumbles and she just laughs at him, but turns away again. 

“She’s right though.“ Raphael says after a few seconds of silence. “I sure as hell didn’t come because of the coffee, although I have to say, you do make a good caramel macchiato.“

Simon stares at him and then turns completely red when he realizes what Raphael implicated. 

He swallows nervously and starts fidgeting with the hems of his shirt, before he blurts out a “I’d like a black coffee, please!“. 

Raphael frowns in confusion and Simon really, really wants to hit his head against the counter, cursing his own inability to filter his thoughts.  
Lily behind Raphael barely muffles her laugher and Simon knows for a fact that he is bright red again. 

Raphael then lifts an eyebrow and smirks. 

“Huh, so you like your coffee black? Always thought you would be the kind of guy to enjoy the sweet stuff.“ 

Simon grins. “Not everyone wants to die of diabetes.“ 

Raphael glares at him as he puts the cup under the coffee-machine and turns it on. 

“I also get really hyperactive when I drink sugary coffee, and apparently I am an - quote - `unbelievable pain in the ass´. So yeah, I usually stick with the bitter stuff.“

He shrugs and Raphael smirks at him. 

“I don’t know why I can totally imagine that…“ he says and Simon sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Leave me alone, I can’t help it, I’m just a very extroverted person. Not everyone can be an introverted grumpy vamp like you.“ he teases and Raphael rolls his eyes, before he takes the coffee and pushes it towards Simon, who takes it with a happy grin, breathing in the bitter smell of it and sighing. 

Out of the blue Lily just pushes another cup into Raphael’s hands and pats the confused Latino’s cheek. 

“Take it and get out. I can not listen to you two one more minute, or I’m going to start puking hearts.“ 

Raphael scrunches his nose, but walks out from behind the counter and grabs Simon’s hand to pull him out of the coffee-shop. 

It takes them approximately two minutes to enter Central Park and Simon notices with a drop of his stomach that Raphael hasn’t let go of his hand. He intends to keep it this way. 

They stroll through the park in silence, both sipping their hot drinks, fingers intertwined and finally settle down on one of the big rocks, which is pleasantly warm from getting shined on by the sun all day. 

Simon watches Raphael with a smile as the other man let’s the sunlight fall on his face, his features relaxing in the comfortable warmth, while one hand is still wrapped around his coffee-cup and the other still holding Simon’s.

Raphael is beautiful.  
Simon thinks it every time he sees him, and it amazes him every day all over again.  
He seems so rough and cold, but he’s so delicate, so pretty, with his long lashes, the soft skin and the shining plush lips. 

Simon really wants to kiss him. So he does. 

He let’s go of his coffee and runs his palm over Raphael’s cheek, making Raphael’s eyes flutter open in surprise and Simon hesitates for a second, stares into those deep, dark, beautiful eyes and then he kisses him. 

He decided that he waited long enough and it seems like Raphael agrees, because he makes a sweet little noise in the back of his throat before he winds his hand into Simon’s hair and draws him closer, kisses back with such gentleness and carefulness that Simon thinks he might start to cry. 

It’s so _Raphael_ and he wants to never let go of the other man, he wants to stay like this forever and for a moment the world stills and all there is is Raphael and Simon thinks he might be in love. 

And he tell him, he whispers it against his lips when they brake apart, soft and unsure words, but he needs him to know. 

“I think I love you.“ Simon knows that it’s too early to say it, it’s too early to even think about it, but he can’t help himself, because it’s true.  
He fell in love with Raphael within a matter of weeks and it’s terrifying, but it also makes him feel alive and it feels like he finally found something that makes his life worth living.  
Simon finally understands why Isabelle always has a fond expression on her face when she speaks of Clary and why Clary sometimes seems like crying just from looking at her girlfriend.  
He understands and he wants Raphael to know, because he deserves to know, because he deserves the world.

Raphael freezes and Simon wants to back off; he knows what this means.  
But Raphael’s hand in his hair keeps him in place and Raphael leans his forehead against Simon’s and only then he realizes that Raphael is shaking. 

Simon cups Raphael’s face, concerned and unsure of what is going on and wipes away a single tear that slipped down Raphael’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry, Raphael, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.“ he whispers and he can feel Raphael tightening the grip in his hair. 

“Don’t be. Please, don’t… I’m. This is… not what I expected.“ Raphaels voice is small and Simon bites his lip, waits for him to continue. 

“I didn’t… I never… I flirt. I have fun. I don’t do serious relationships.“ 

Simon swallows, his body going tense.  
“I’m not going to be your side fling.“ he says, his voice shaking as much as Raphael’s body and Raphael opens his eyes, glassy and unsure swirls of dark chocolate. It's Simon’s favorite kind of chocolate.

“I don’t want you to be. I’m just… Simon, I don’t understand myself. I don’t know what these _feelings_ are, I don’t understand them. It feels like I’m getting dizzy when you are close and I can’t breath and my heart is not supposed to beat this fast, but it _does_ and it freaks me out. I have known you for two months and it’s not what I expected and I… I don’t know what to do.“

Simon closes his eyes and draws Raphael closer, sucks in a shaky breath and then he kisses him again and he knows exactly what Raphael means, he can’t breath either. 

“It’s ok, Rafa. It’s ok, I got you. I won’t leave you.“

Simon knows how it feel to feel like drowning and he knows that that’s exactly what this is. They are drowning, but he knows how to get to the surface and Raphael doesn’t, not yet, but he’ll help him. 

Raphael is still shaking and Simon feels uncertainty flood his body, since it was always vise versa.  
Usually Raphael was the calm one, the collected and smug one and Simon the embodiment of a huge mess, but it’s ok this way, too.  
Of course it is, how could it not be. 

It takes a few minutes for Raphael to calm down and Simon soothes him through them, strokes his cheeks with his thumb and rubs small circles into his back.

And then he stops shaking and just breathes and Simon smiles down at him, his eyes widening in surprise when Raphael kisses him, but then he kisses back.

This time it’s slower and deeper, Simon can taste Raphael; he tastes like sweet, sweet caramel and Simon thinks he might be addicted.  
A small whimper escapes him when Raphael bites his lip and then they let go of each other, leaning their foreheads together again and this time it’s Raphael who whispers it. 

“I think I might be in love with you, too.“

And it’s terrifying, but it’s love. Love is terrifying, it’s bitter and sweet at the same time, just like coffee.  
And they can handle love, just like they can handle coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me sing with joy!
> 
> Send me prompts/requests on my tumblr, or just talk to me, I'm always up for a good rant about my cinnamon rolls: ABlueLightInTheDark


End file.
